robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
You Entertainment Co.
you Entertainment Co., otherwise known as youTelevision, is a Robloxian television company founded by Gareetti, launched on May 2, 2018. Its flagship channel, youTelevision (also sometimes called "you.") is a commercial, free-to-air Robloxian television network on the roTV, Televise and TCA Player platforms. The network is most notable for its partnership with production company FanzyMedia, creating various reality television series including The Challenge: New Beginning ''and Bad Girls Club: Bahamas''. The channel was initially Australian-based, due in part to its physical location there and its association with the country of Australia in the Ro-Nations community, however, more recently the channel has shifted its focus to the US and UK markets to align itself more with other broadcasters in the Robloxian television industry (who are largely based there). History As the Nine Network (May-December 2018) The original youTelevision channel began on May 2, 2018 as the Nine Network '''(also referred to as Channel 9), providing on-demand news service ''Nine News'' as well as a variety of entertainment programs, including talk show 9Honey. 9Honey was a daytime talk show, talking all the hot topics of the media. The show was ran by Officiallycharlie (Head of Prouduction at youTV) and had a cast of 4 hosts. The show ran for 2 seasons before being cancelled due to cast drama. The talk-show was known for its catty catchphrase: "Hey sis, welcome back to 9Honey! Where we spill tea and end careers, tragic we know." In October 2018, the network purchased ABC News ROBLOX's assets and twitter page. The page was operated by the network until being sold to the Australian Government in December 2018. As youTelevision (December 2018-present) In December 2018, the channel ceased operations of the local Nine News service and launched 10 News First, along with rebranding the channel to youTelevision. Music program The Loop was produced for 2 months after the rebrand before being axed due to low ratings. In May 2019, video production company FanzyMedia signed a contract with youTelevision to collaborate and produce a number of programs in a partnership. The contract is estimated to be worth a large amount of money due to the quality of the content and the high viewership. The first two programs to be produced and broadcast as part of the partnership were The Challenge: New Beginning, broadcast starting in May 2019, and Bad Girls Club: Bahamas, starting in July 2019. A second season of The Challenge is also planned. In July 2019, youTelevision's news service 10 News First moved its base to the United States and the United Kingdom, ceasing operations in Australia. It's believed internal drama between the Australian Government and the network lead to the separation. It's also speculated journalists working for the network were jailed and deported from the country. This has lead to ongoing feuds between both the two parties and other media based in the nation. On July 18, 2019, many users within the Robloxian media communities became aware of the passing of Gareetti, CEO and founder of the company. Since the passing, the Twitter accounts for both youTV and 10 News First have been deactivated. While no official statement has been released by youTV concerning the developments, they have confirmed operations will be halting but not ceased. Channels The company offers three free-to-air channels of various genres. youTelevision youTelevision (also referred to as "you.") is the company's flagship channel, offering a variety of entertainment programs including The Challenge: New Beginning, Bad Girls Club and Fanzy's Drag Race. youTV doesn't broadcast 24/7 unlike their sister channels, meaning it will only show programming at selected times. youMusic youMusic is a 24/7 music channel broadcasting in 1080p HD, offering the latest music videos as well as countdowns and throwbacks to classic songs. The channel is aimed at a younger demographic. youSports youSports broadcasts matches from several ROBLOX sporting groups, with the biggest broadcast being the English Conference League. The matches are broadcast on a weekly basis, averaging around 2-3 games per week. Commentators are also provided by the ECL Hub along with the match. The channel replaced youPlus in June 2019. youPlus youPlus was a secondary entertainment channel, showing repeats of some programs as well as IRL programs from Network 10 in Australia. The channel also broadcast a nightly news bulletin. youPlus closed in June 2019 and was replaced by youSports. 10 News First youTelevision is known for operating the 10 News First platform, delivering news, sports and weather across the whole Ro-Nations community. youTelevision employs a newsroom of ten staff members to operate the 10 News First department; seven journalists and three camera operators. 10 News First produces daily news updates from the youTelevision Production Studios for their Twitter page, outlining key headlines of the day in news and sports, typically with separate presenters for each. The updates previously included a weather segment; however, this was replaced by the sports segment. The updates are typically filmed at 6:00pm and released later in the evening. '''PRESENTERS AND JOURNALISTS Presenters * Kathleen Bruyn (Weekdays) * Denise Drysdale (Weekends) * Jonathan Uptin (Sports) Journalists * Curtis Jackson * Jarrad Taylor * Anahera Wilson * Sabrina Young * Vincent Lawson * James Stevens * Candace Cordray Previous Presenters and Reporters * Sandra Sully (2018-2019) * John Volser (2018-2019) * Anthony Abbott (2019) * Yolanda Sully (2018) Programs youTelevision offers a number of programs of different genres. The network has partnered with a number of production companies to produce programming. Most programs air on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday evenings at 7:30pm ET. youTelevision * Bad Girls Club: Bahamas * The Challenge: New Beginning (Season 1) * The Challenge: Fresh Meat (Season 2; upcoming) * Fanzy's Drag Race * Sequester FM * Stella's Drag Race * 10 News First Studios youTelevision owns a number of production studios and sets for program creation purposes as well as general company operations. The network owns two broadcast facilities with open studio spaces for shows requiring a set, such as 10 News First. The previous studios, located on Blake Street, have been decommissioned and are no longer in use. It was home to the production of most programming over the past year. The new facility offers open office spaces, as well as a multi-purpose studio, primarily used for 10 News First broadcasts. Programs such as Bad Girls Club and The Challenge are filmed in external games not open to the public. The return of 10 News First and assets 10 News First, apart of youTelevision, announced it's scheduled relaunch within ro-nations in October 2019. The network will form under Network 10 branding - broadcasting The Project, 10 News First and Breakfast TV program Studio 10. The youTelevision Production Studios is currently under renovation for the upcoming relaunch. This company is adding an additional studio space for The Project and dismantling the current studio for a new Studio 10 space.Category:Television Network Category:Networks